


Blue Violets

by mimisuita



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimisuita/pseuds/mimisuita
Summary: Post-Neighborhood Arc. People are curious as to why Hyuse seems to never leave Osamu’s side. Self-indulgent. Spoilers for up to Chapter 164.





	1. Chapter 1 - Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t mind me… just me filling the void in my heart that is the indefinite hiatus… This may be full of holes, but I still like it. I hope you enjoy it as well.

The students at school are curious about Hyuse Cronin. The handsome, foreign looks, combined with the light brown hair and piercing blue eyes. The aloof, closed-off aura he radiates to almost anyone who approaches within ten meters. The fact that he’s a Border agent that had been recruited from overseas (there are rumors that it’s Canada, but students are too intimidated to verify that tidbit of information).

The transfer happened a couple months ago, a few weeks after Border completed their first Neighborhood mission, and the gossip hasn’t stopped.

The most curious part was that the reserved teen never seemed to leave the side of prominent Border agent and first-year high school student Mikumo Osamu.

The initial reasoning was that Hyuse needed someone to guide him at the new, foreign school. Everything would probably be culture-shock to the poor transfer student, and Osamu would help mediate that. There were even rumors that Hyuse was part of Osamu’s team in Border, even though the online rosters don’t list his name officially.

Osamu being Hyuse’s guide made sense in that regard. What _didn’t_ make sense was that Hyuse followed Osamu _everywhere_ , with little to no exceptions. When Osamu was absent, so was Hyuse. He was always a step behind him during physical education, no matter the activity, and if he went to the nurse’s office or another classroom, he went with. He even followed him to the bathrooms (and once, someone swears, Hyuse even tried getting into the same stall before getting pushed out by the other).

The school staff didn’t seem to have a problem with it. Two months had passed, and this kind of activity continued. Kuga Yuuma wasn’t ever this brazen, someone had commented.

There are many girls in the class that like to watch Hyuse obsessively (top tier eye-candy, they would say). They see that whenever Hyuse’s gaze falls on Osamu (which is often, because Osamu sits diagonally in front), his eyes tend to linger longer than what would be considered socially appropriate. During lunch, Osamu would often offer to share his meal with Hyuse, who would usually decline. This would prompt Osamu to hold up the food to the other boy’s mouth, and Hyuse, after a moment’s hesitation and a glare that would make lesser men withdraw, usually took it (to the shock and delight of the many female observers). People noticed that Hyuse usually didn’t eat much, if anything, during lunch. A classmate had overheard Yuuma asking why once, in which the foreigner replied that he “didn’t want to get fat”.

After a while, other rumors began cropping up. That Hyuse was a person rescued from the Neighborhood and was forever indebted to the person that saved him. Or that Osamu had achieved something remarkable during the last mission that made him critically important to Border--so important that Border decided he needed protection twenty-four seven. The popular opinion was that Hyuse was an elite international agent hired to be Osamu’s bodyguard.

(Though that didn’t explain why he would eat Osamu’s lunch. Or why he would tend to tense up when other Border agents in the school approached them.)

.

.

.

The rumors at Border were a little better. Hyuse had always stood out, being the first C-Rank to make B-Rank in less than a day, and being part of a team that was hand-picked for the first publicly-announced Neighborhood mission. Most official agents knew Hyuse was from Canada, and that he had a relative in Tamakoma Branch. He often had practice matches with a few agents in the mid-upper B-Rank tier and higher, and he fared well against challenging A-Rankers.

After they came back from the Neighborhood mission (and recovering some, though not all, abducted C-Rank trainees), Hyuse was unofficially put on "suspension”. That meant that although he could train in the facility, he could not join in on defense duty and fight Neighbors unless permitted by upper management. Participating in the Rank-Wars was also not possible. Trainees didn’t even know that they had a suspension system. When the agents that were deployed to the Neighborhood mission were asked about this, they didn’t comment.

Hyuse was also always accompanied in headquarters by Mikumo Osamu, one of the more well-known B-Rank captains, and the reason why many recent recruits joined Border. Despite being in B-Rank, the glasses-wearing captain got along well with several prominent A-Rank members, including those from Tachikawa, Arashiyama, and Kazama Squad. They didn’t find it unusual that Hyuse, a talented agent who used to participate in the Rank Wars as part of Team Mikumo, could always be found within the vicinity of the glasses-wearing captain.

There were a few trainees that gathered their courage to try and speak to Captain Mikumo, but the aura emanating from his entourage was so intimidating that they backed-off.

Border personnel were curious as to what Hyuse could have done during the mission to put him on suspension (protect a Neighbor, maybe?), but any rumors were usually quieted by looks from certain A-Rankers and B-Rankers alike.

.

.

.

Tamakoma members knew, just as upper management and the rest of the deployed knew, that Hyuse had betrayed them once in the Neighborhood.

What Tamakoma knew that the others didn’t, was that Hyuse would never betray them again.

.

.

.

.

Hyuse remained silent as the metal band was fitted on his neck by the Border engineer.

Chief Kinuta, Chief Rindo, and Osamu were also in the room, watching the process.

“That’s quite a contraption your department came up with. There’s not a bomb attached to that, is there?”

Kinuta scowled at Rindo’s casual remarks. “No, of course not. It’s a specially made trigger that can be externally activated to force the user to bail out.”

“There’s also a tracking device on it and a sensor that checks vitals. Someone suggested adding a shock function as a joke, but others didn’t think it’d be very funny.” The assisting engineer said neutrally, locking the band in place.

Osamu sweated at that comment. Jin and Yuuma had verified with all the personnel involved that the device was designed so that it wouldn’t harm the user, but Osamu still couldn’t help feeling doubtful.

“Well, how is it? Too uncomfortable? There’s only so much that can be adjusted, though.” Kinuta grunted, checking the data.

Hyuse touched the band at his neck. “No, it’s fine.”

“Mikumo, here’s the controller. Like we briefed you earlier today, you are to use this when the situation calls for it. Even though we’ll have surveillance on him, when he’s outside Border, make sure he’s in the trion body. Inside or outside Border, he never leaves your vicinity.”

Osamu nodded as the band snapped on his left wrist. If Hyuse or Osamu were to break any of the rules set forth for the parole, Hyuse would immediately go into solitary confinement. He listened to the instructions again from the engineer, who mentioned the wristband’s distance limitations and capabilities within a trion body, and that Hyuse’s device could still be activated remotely if necessary.

The Tamakoma members left the facility with a gruff “Come back once a month for maintenance,” from Kinuta.

Hyuse glanced towards Osamu, who was looking distracted.

“What is it.”

Osamu frowned slightly, placing his hand on his wrist. “…I’m sorry, Hyuse. This wasn’t my intention.”

Hyuse huffed in response. “It’s much better than being confined in a hole indefinitely. I still think your organization is too lax.”

“That you were even able to persuade our stubborn commander to do this was a pretty good compromise, in my opinion,” Rindo added. “Just think of it as an accessory. It’ll probably never have to be used.”

Hyuse blinked. He could think of a couple situations in which it would be used. Such as when Osamu was being reckless. Again.

“It’ll take a little while to gain their trust, but it won’t be forever.” Rindo patted the Neighbor’s shoulder. “Make sure during that time you don’t leave Mikumo-kun’s side.”

Hyuse stared at the younger male in front of him, briefly recalling the sight of fresh blood on his fingers.

He didn’t need to be told twice.

“…That’s what I intend to do.”


	2. Chapter 1.5 - Blue Violets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other scenes/drabbles from the same universe. Hints of Hyuse/Osamu if you squint. Not chronological.  
> (1) Misunderstandings. (2) Gap Moe. (3) Blue Violets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations on the hiatus ending! (Am I dreaming someone please pinch me.) It got me to finish up the rest of this fic so I can see just how off I was, haha. I also took some artistic liberties. Hope you enjoy it either way.

**(1) Misunderstandings**

“Um, Hyuse.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t think you need to follow me this… far in.” Osamu gestured vaguely at the stall they were in inside the boy’s bathroom at their school.

“It’s fine,” Hyuse replied evenly, as if that would end the discussion. “You wanted to check your old wound, right. You have looked uncomfortable and fidgety since this morning.”

‘ _How do I say… it was because of him?_ ’ Osamu sweated nervously. It’s been two weeks since Hyuse “transferred” to the Border-affiliated high school, and only recently has Osamu noticed (after being notified by Yuuma) how intently Hyuse would look at him during class.

Osamu wondered if he had somehow made Hyuse mad; not like there weren’t a lot of things to be unhappy about in their situation, but...

“Here, let me check it for you.”

Before Osamu could react, the taller boy started unbuttoning his uniform. Osamu nearly jumped out of his skin, face flushing red and sweating profusely.

“ _W-wait._ ”

The door to the boy’s bathroom swung open, and in that moment of distraction Osamu hastily pushed the older boy out of the stall, locking it behind him.

“…”

“…Um… I really need to use the stall… _alone_.”

“…Oh.”

The boy that just walked in stared incredulously at the scene.

.

.

.

 

**(2) Gap Moe**

“Hyuse-kun has changed a lot.” Chika commented out loud, sitting comfortably in the couch at the Tamakoma Branch living room. Hyuse had just left with Osamu for Border headquarters for their monthly device maintenance.

“Has he?” Yuuma hummed in response, tilting his head as they continued to watch the documentary in front of them. All these Raijinmarus on the screen were very interesting to watch.

“Hmm… not so much his personality, but his demeanor?” Chika put a finger to her chin. “Like, the way he treats us is more… careful… and serious. Especially with Osamu-kun. I think it’s really sweet.”

She could still remember how Hyuse would always wear the same scowl throughout their B-Rank War matches. Their cooperation and teamwork back then had been cut and dry; any interactions between them strictly professional.

Now Hyuse would flip pancakes for breakfast. He listened patiently whenever Chika described her day, and stayed up with Yuuma watching late-night re-runs of his favorite show. And—Chika had noticed this as well—during the mornings that Osamu emerged from his room after having buried himself in a mountain of data and strategies, Hyuse would immediately scan him head to toe, likely to assess his health and wellbeing, and lightly reprimand him.

Outwardly, Hyuse still wore the same cool demeanor, but Chika knew beneath the frigid gaze lay a spray of blooming flowers.

 “Ah…” Yuuma replied in understanding. “Isn’t that what they call… ‘tsundere’? Nire-senpai told me about it once.” He learned that it was a peculiar phenomenon that could only be found in Japan.

“Personally, I think Hyuse-kun is more of a ‘kuudere’,” Shiori piped up brightly, putting down some _dorayaki_ on the coffee table. She nodded fervently as she continued. “Ah yes, the ‘gap moe’. I completely understand.”

“’Gap… moe _’_?” Both couch dwellers tilted their head.

“Doesn’t it make your heart tingle?” Shiori’s glasses gleamed in the light. “We have two at Tamakoma! Such bliss!”

Chika turned towards Yuuma. “Two? Who’s the other one?”

Yuuma blinked. “Hmm…. Konami-senpai, maybe?”

“Ah.” Yes. Chika could definitely see the similarities.

.

.

.

 

**(3) Blue Violets**

A set of footsteps slowed down next to him and Osamu paused, tilting his head in question. His friend was looking at the side of the road where a cluster of small buds where sprouting from the ground.

He patiently waited for the brunet to speak. They weren’t in a hurry. Osamu had stopped by his mother’s for lunch and to talk, as he was usually preoccupied with school and Border duties throughout the week. He had brought Hyuse with him, to Kasumi’s pleasant surprise. She had expected Chika or Yuuma, but it was nice nonetheless; she thought the boy was very polite and kind. After meeting with her, Osamu and Hyuse were going to go back to Tamakoma Branch.

“You have this flower here, too.”

The bespectacled teen blinked. He could only make out the leaves and the fresh green of the bud. He was not well-versed in plants, so he could only guess what it was.

Hyuse continued quietly. “It was one of my master’s favorites. It’s a common flower that could be seen throughout Aftokrator.”

“I see…”

Osamu could only listen, but he saw the melancholic look on his friend’s face as he gazed at the small plants. After a few moments, Hyuse snapped out of it and started walking—dragging away his friend who had similarly began staring at the flowers with a pensive look.

“Let’s go. We still have a lot of work to do with your composite bullets.”

The B-Rank captain began to sweat. So he saw that yesterday. That was a little embarrassing.

.

.

When Hyuse woke up that day, he hadn’t expected Osamu to be on the roof, patting some dirt into a wide, rectangular pot. A few other pots were scattered around them. According to Mikhael, Osamu had gotten up at the crack of dawn. It wasn’t even their turn to cook today.

“Hyuse!” The younger teen beamed at him, small beads of sweat dripping down his face. (Hyuse was starting to get concerned by how much this boy sweated.) “I asked Reiji-san and the others for help to get you this!”

The brunet eyed the bags of dirt next to him. He had seen those bags at the store before. How odd that the Meeden people would buy soil in bags when it was all around them. Was it a cultural thing?

“…You got me dirt?” He wondered if there was some meaning behind it, or if it was another strange custom they had.

Osamu blushed. He coughed softly as he held up a pouch of seeds.

“Yuri-san helped me identify what kind of flower you were looking at. It was a violet.”

The older teen blinked, realizing it was what they had stopped to look at last week. Really, this guy was extending too much effort again.

“I thought it would be nice if you could watch it grow.”                

“…You didn’t need to go through the trouble.”

“I wanted to see it too.” Osamu gave a small smile.

Hyuse didn’t say anything and crouched down, attempting to mimic what his friend was doing. The sun beat down on them as they continued working.

“This flower. It fits you.”

“Eh?” Osamu tilted his head. According to what he was told, “Yuri-san said that here, violets can symbolize ‘honesty’.” Well he definitely wasn’t a _good_ liar by any means…

“There’s a different meaning in Aftokrator.” He could see his friend’s questioning look. Hyuse gave a slight smile.

“I’m not telling what it is.”

Osamu sweated some more. Now he was going to be really curious. It couldn’t have a negative association, right?

As Osamu was left pondering again, Yotarou and other idle members of Tamakoma began popping up, too, helping set up (and possibly make a mess of) the newly planted violets.

.

.

_His master smiled calmly while gazing at the garden in front of them. Other houses liked to boast flashy, exotic breeds from nations they’ve gone to conflict with, but the Erin house estate contained only a humble selection. Hyuse stood quietly at the side as his master spoke, watching a pale butterfly land on deep blue petals._

“ _Despite being born as a small existence, it is a beautiful, unyielding flower. In the ancient language of flowers, white violets symbolize innocence, and blue violets mean_ …”

_’…Devotion.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 12/22/2018 - A good friend made me [this wonderful present](https://colossalblade.tumblr.com/post/181231274825/something-i-made-as-present-to-my-good-friend)! :D They did a beautiful portrayal of a scene from this fic! Please check it out!


End file.
